Divergent: No War
by Emily285
Summary: What if the Dauntless-Erudite war on Abnegation never happened? Tris goes on to continue her life in Dauntless after initiation. What job will she choose? What will she do in Dauntless with her friends? How will her new relationship with Tobias go? Read "Divergent: No War" to find out all about Tris's life in Dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris**

The screen behind Eric lights up. On the screen, my picture and name are placed next to the number one.

I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. I feel lighter as I realize that I'm staying here forever. With my friends, with Tobias, with the crazy members that jump off trains and climb buildings.

All around me, I can hear Dauntless members laughing, shouting, and cheering. I can't help but love it.

Will leans over the table and wraps me in a hug. Christina raises a hand and points to the screen. Her eyes fill with tears.

I glance at the screen again, reading the rest of the list.

1\. Tris

2\. Uriah

3\. Lynn

4\. Marlene

5\. Peter

I sigh when I notice that Peter is staying. A few moments later I decide that I no longer care what he thinks or says. I beat him. Me, the girl from Abnegation. That's what matters.

6\. Will

7\. Christina

Christina reaches across the table, in the same manner that Will did, and embraces me in a hug. She laughs in my ear, and it is impossible to contain the smile on my face.

Someone gives me a bear hug from behind. I turn around to see Uriah. I squeeze his shoulder and say, "Congratulations!"

"You beat them!" is his response. He lets go and runs back to the Dauntless-born initiates, laughing.

The next three ranks are Dauntless-born initiates that I barely recognize the names of.

8\. Elijah

9\. Rita

10\. Benjamin

The last two numbers are Molly and Drew. The girl who fed lies to the Erudite. The boy who helped hang me over the chasm.

11\. Molly

12\. Drew

Since Molly and Drew are ranked eleven and twelve, they are cut.

Will and Christina kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste. The room is now filled with pounding of Dauntless fists. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Tobias. I get up, beaming. "You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" Tobias asks.

"You know," I start, "I really don't care." I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. It is the best moment of my life. The last few weeks fade away. All that matters is that I'm here now, tomorrow, and forever.

He slides his hand over my cheek, slowing down the kiss. I pull away and savor the moment. We look at each other like we did after my first fear simulation. For a second, I am convinced that we are the only people in the room.

Suddenly, I remember where I am. I turn around to see Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene are all staring at us, open-mouthed. Heat immediately rushes to my cheeks. "What was that?" asks Christina, clearly awed.

"Yeah, Four, what's going on?" Zeke asks. After that, they all ask us an endless amount of questions.

Randomly, Christina grabs my arm and Will follows. She drags me back to the dormitory and closes the door. "What's going on between you and Four, Tris?"

"Well, we're dating," I simply state.

"That's not what I mean. When did you get together? Why did you keep it a-" I cut her off.

"Okay, okay," I say, acting like it isn't really a big deal at all. "A few nights ago, when I went with Four after we were hanging out in the chasm, he took me into his fear landscape. Then, he took me to a spot in the chasm. He told me that he liked me, and then, he kissed me. We kept it a secret because we didn't want anyone to think that my rank was because of his favoritism." I don't really know what reaction to expect from her. Will she be mad because I didn't tell her, even when she told me about Will? Will she be happy for me?

"Tris," she says, "I'm so happy for you!" I laugh as she hugs me.

"Congratulations, Tris," adds Will.

"Anyways, did you guys think about what you want to do for your jobs yet?" Christina asks when she pulls away.

"I wanted to be a Dauntless leader, but my rank probably isn't high enough. So, I was thinking that I could be a faction ambassador," explains Will.

"I'm not really sure what I want to do yet," I tell them. I truly do want to be a Dauntless leader, but I can't take the risk of them finding out about what I am. "How about you?"

"I'm going to work in the tattoo parlor and train initiates," Christina tells us.

For a little while, we just talk about the last weeks of our lives. We talk about the day we got here, our favorite parts of initiation and everything in between. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. I open it to see Uriah. "Oh, hi, Uriah," I say.

"Hello," he says. "So, tonight Zeke and I are having our annual party to celebrate the new members of Dauntless. Afterward, a few of our friends will stay to play a game of Truth or Dare. Well, you guys are Dauntless now, so we were wondering if you wanted to come. It's at our apartment and it starts at 7:00 pm."

Before I can answer, Christina says, "We'll definitely be there. Thanks, Uriah."

"Of course. Tris, Four wants you to meet him at his apartment at 6:45." I nod, trying to hide my smile. "I'll see you there," he says, before leaving the room.

"So, what exactly is Truth or Dare?" I ask. They both look at me like I'm insane. "I'm from Abnegation, remember? We never played any games."

"Basically, somebody asked someone else, 'Truth or dare?' If you choose truth, you have to answer a question honestly. If you choose dare, you have to do anything that the person tells you to do," explains Christina.

"If you refuse to answer the question or do the dare, you have to remove and article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count, by the way," continues Will.

"Okay, thanks," I say.

"Do you know what we should do?" asks Christina, smiling brightly. I raise my eyebrows. "Get tattoos. I mean, we've already got them before, but now we're completely members of Dauntless, so we should do it again." Will and I both agree with the idea.

We walk together to the parlor. Tori is inside, and there are no customers at the moment, thankfully. "I've heard a rumor that you ranked first," Tori says. I smile at the comment "Congratulations."

I decide to get a tattoo of a crow, symbolizing my fear, and the words "Be brave." That was what Tobias said to me before my first fear simulation. Back then, I had no idea I would make it into Dauntless, let alone rank first. I get the tattoo on my rib cage. Christina gets the Dauntless symbol on her back, and Will does the same.

Afterward, Christina and I go shopping. We use our points to buy new outfits for tonight. I get a new black dress with an open back, black jeans, a new black jacket, and a tank top. I also get black high heels.

Next, we head back to the dormitory and get ready for the party. Christina curls my hair. She puts some blush and lip gloss on me, too. She also adds some mascara.

We spend the rest of the time before the party talking about Tobias and Will. And for the first time in my entire life, I know exactly where I belong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias**

When Tris, Christina, and Will leave, I congratulate Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene on ranking second, third, and fourth. help but smile at the thought that Tris ranked first and is staying in Dauntless.

A second later, Zeke slaps me on the back. "I'm so happy that Tris likes you back!"

I glare at Zeke. He and Shauna were the only ones who knew that I had feelings for the Abnegation transfer since I first met her.

"I can't believe you have a girlfriend, Four!" Shauna exclaims, nearly shouting.

Next, Zeke says, "Remember those group dates when your date always left you because-"

I cut him off by jokingly saying, "Shut up, Ezekiel." He cringes at the use of his full name.

"So, how did you guys get together?" asks Uriah, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, I liked her since the beginning of initiation," I start to explain. I launch into the stories of when Tris and I climbed the Ferris wheel, when I took her into my fear landscape, and everything in between.

After I answer lots of questions, asked mostly by Zeke, Uriah asks, "Do you know if Tris is coming to the party tonight?"

"No," I respond. "She probably will, though."

"I'm going to go ask her." Uriah starts to walk away, but I stop him.

"Oh, Uriah?" He turns to look at me. "If Tris is going to the party, can you ask her to meet me outside my apartment at 6:45."

"No problem," he says, before running towards the exit of the Dining Hall. When he is gone, we all stare at Marlene. Zeke has told me multiple times that Uriah has a crush on her for a long time, but he's too scared to do anything about it.

"What?" she asks, confused by all of the stares we are giving her.

"He likes you, you know," says Zeke.

"Who? Uriah?"

"Yes, Uriah," I say.

"We're just friends," she says, her face getting red.

"Whatever you say, Mar," Shauna teases.

We stay in the dining hall for a little longer talking about what jobs Marlene and Lynn will choose. Marlene is going to be a nurse and Lynn wants to be a Dauntless leader-in-training. After we leave, I go to the jewelry store to get a gift for Tris, to congratulate her on completing initiation and ranking first.

It takes me about a half an hour to find something perfect for her. I choose a necklace with a heart locket. I check out the necklace and head to the control room.

On my way, I stop at the flower shop to get flowers for Tris. I walk into the store and immediately find flowers for her. They are black and purple and are called Irises.

I also stop at the clothing store. I don't really have anything to wear. Before Tris, I didn't really see the point of going to parties. I find a black suit, a black dress coat, and a dark grey tie as well as some black shoes.

When I get to the control room, I scroll through the videos of the last few weeks. I recently figured out a feature where you can pause video footage and take a photo of it. It isn't long before I find the perfect video. The footage shows us walking back from the chasm after we first kissed. I take a photo and print out a copy in a size that fits into the locket.

I walk back to my apartment. Once I get there, I cut out the photo and place it into the locket. Then, I grab a sticky note from my desk and write a note for Tris.

VI,

I'm so happy that you made it into Dauntless. You did great on your final test. I can't wait to get to know you more now that initiation is over.

-IV

When I finish writing, I stick the note on top of the box. Then, I get ready for the party. When I am done, I look at myself in the mirror and smile. For the first time since my Choosing Ceremony, I feel like I made the right choice choosing Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris**

It isn't long before it is time for the Truth or Dare party. Christina and I part ways and I start the walk to Tobias's apartment.

When I arrive, he is standing outside of his door, smiling. He has on a black suit, a black dress coat, a grey tie, and black shoes. His hair is shorter than it was earlier, so he must have cut it. In his hands, he holds flowers and a box. "Hey, Tris," Tobias says. He leans down and softly kisses me.

"Hi," I say, smiling.

"You look beautiful," he says, making my cheeks hot. "I got you a little something for completing initiation." He hands me the flowers, which are black and purple, and the box. I open the box to find a necklace with a heart locket. Inside the heart is a picture of Tobias and I walking in the Chasm. There is also a note.

VI,

I'm so happy that you made it into Dauntless. You did great on your final test. I can't wait to spend more time with you now that initiation is over.

-IV

"Thank you," I say, standing on my toes and kissing him briefly. Tobias takes the necklace from me and clips it on.

"Are you ready for the party?" asks Tobias, holding out his hand. I take it and nod. We start the walk to Zeke and Uriah's apartment. "So, tomorrow you get to choose your job. Do you know what you want to do?"

"I haven't decided yet," I tell him honestly. "I can't be a Dauntless leader, obviously, because of my Divergence. I guess I could be an initiation instructor like you, but that only takes a few weeks a year. I have to decide on another job. I was thinking that being a faction ambassador would be a good job for me, since I'm a transfer." Tobias smiles at me. The rest of the way, we talk about random things, learning more about each other.

We soon arrive and Tobias knocks on the door. Zeke opens the door immediately. "Welcome!" he shouts over the music. Inside, there are lots of people dancing, eating, and just hanging out.

"Would you like something for dinner?" asks Tobias.

"Sure," I say. Together, we head to the kitchen. I get a hamburger and a type of soda, that I've never tried before, called root beer. We sit next to each other on the couch while we eat.

"Do you want to dance?" Tobias asks me when we've finished eating.

I've never really danced before, coming from Abnegation, but I guess now that I'm a Dauntless member I'll be going to a lot of parties.

"Why not," I say.

We spend the next two hours dancing, talking, and occasionally kissing. Suddenly, the music stops and Zeke holds up a microphone to his mouth. "Thank you all for coming to the party! I would like to congratulate all of our new Dauntless members, especially our first ranked initiate, Tris Prior!"

Will nudges me with his elbow and Christina shouts, "Yeah, Tris!" Uriah pumps his fists up in the air and whoops, while everyone else claps. I find myself smiling a little. "Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this year's party. If you have not received an invitation from me or my younger brother, Uriah, start making your way out."

It takes about fifteen minutes for everyone to leave. Once everyone is gone, only Zeke, Uriah, Tobias, Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and I are left. We all sit in a circle on the floor of the living room. I sit with Tobias on my right and Christina on my left. "So, it's time for Truth or Dare. Since it's my apartment, I will go first," says Zeke. "Tris. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to go out in the hallway and say 'I love you' to everyone who walks by until someone says it back."

"Dare accepted," I say, getting up and walking out. Tobias, Christina, Will, Lynn, and Uriah all come with me. The first person who walks by is Peter. "I know it seemed like I hated you during initiation, but I have something to tell you. I love you." Peter starts laughing.

"Sorry, Stiff. I only date people who aren't, well, Stiffs," Peter says, shoving me out of the way.

"Last time I checked, she ranked higher than you," says Lynn "I'm pretty sure that I did, too. So did Uriah." I see the corner of Tobias' mouth come up in half-smile. Peter opens his mouth like he has something to say, but then closes it and walks away. It isn't long before one of the Dauntless-born initiates from this year, Benjamin, walks by.

"I love you," I say to him. He doesn't say anything back, just presses his lips to mine.

I pull back and he says, "I love you, too, Tris." I hear Christina snort behind me, and Uriah whistles. It is hard to contain my own laughter, "Will you go out with me?" The six of us walk back into the apartment and Uriah shuts the door. It's only seconds before we hear banging on the door. "Tris?" Benjamin calls from outside. "Tris?"

"How cute, Tris. It looks like you just got yourself a new boyfriend," says Shauna, grinning.

"Shut up," I say jokingly, laughing a little. We wait until the banging stops to continue our game. When Benjamin leaves, I ask, "Marlene. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Marlene says.

"Pansycake!" Uriah calls out.

"Oh, be quiet, Uriah," she says, throwing a pillow at him.

"Pansycake?" I question.

"Old Dauntless slang," Shauna explains.

Zeke adds, "Uriah has been trying, and clearly failing, to bring the name back."

"Oh. Well that explains it." I think for a second before saying, "Who do you have a crush on?" Marlene slides off her jacket.

"Will. Truth or dare?" she asks him.

"Dare," Will replies.

"I dare you to get matching tattoos with Christina. They-" Will gets up and grabs Christina's hand, pulling her with him. "I wasn't done," Marlene says, glaring at them. "The tattoos have to be hearts with the words 'Will And Christina Forever' in them. And you have to get them on your wrists." Christina rolls her eyes, but follows Will out the door.

About a half an hour later, the two of them return with matching tattoos. "Zeke," says Will, grinning. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replies.

"I dare you to let Christina give you a haircut."

"Come on, Christina," Zeke says, getting up and walking into the bathroom.

A little while later, Zeke comes out of the bathroom. His hair is shaved on the sides and sticks up on the top. The front of his hair is now dyed blond, the middle is light brown, and the back is black. I smile a little at how ridiculous he looks. Shauna snorts. He sits down and shoves her. "Four," he says, stifling a laugh. I wonder what he has in mind. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Lauren out." Four glares at him.

"Lauren?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, Lauren," Zeke says, smiling at Tobias. "The Dauntless-born initiate trainer has a big soft spot for Four."

"She's been flirting with me ever since my initiation started," Tobias explains to me and the rest of the group. "She asked me out two years ago, and I said no. She did the same during this year's initiation, but I rejected her again, obviously."

"Yeah, of course you did," says Zeke. "All because of the Stiff," he teases, smirking. I stick my tongue out at him. "Anyways, time to go, Four. Who's coming?" Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and I decide to go. It is too late for her to be at work, so we head straight to her apartment.

The four of us stay around the corner, while Tobias goes up to the door and knocks. She opens it a minute later, looking half-awake, with messy hair. "What are you doing here so la..." she starts. When she looks up and notices that Tobias is the one who knocked, her eyes become alert and she smiles at him. "Oh, hey, Four."

"Hello, Lauren," he replies.

"What brings you here?" Lauren asks with a flirtatious smile.

"Well, I was just wondering; would you like to go out with me?" Lauren's jaw drops and a smile spreads across her face.

"Yes!" Lauren exclaims. She stands on her toes and kisses his cheek. I come out from behind the corner and walk up to her apartment.

"Hey. If you didn't know, I'm Tris," I say. I hate to break it to you, but right now we're playing a game of Truth or Dare. I'm Four's girlfriend. Sorry." She slams the door in our faces. Tobias and I just stand there. A few seconds later, we can hear screams coming from the apartment, and we all start laughing.

"I told you guys that she really likes Four," says Zeke.

Soon, we arrive back at Zeke and Uriah's apartment. "So, how did it go?" Lynn asks.

"Let's just say that she didn't take it well when I told her that it was a dare," I reply. With that, we sit back down and continue playing the game.


End file.
